One Step Closer
by 13Kali
Summary: A one-shot from Lily Potter & The Wizarding Games. Victoire, Teddy, and Raven adjust to their new life, the loss of losing Katie, and the new baby.


I stand there watching Raven and my husband play in the field behind our house, smiling as Raven picks up a violet flower and puts it in her hair.

It quickly falls out as the wind blows past, her raven black hair blowing as her small red dress clings to her, billowing out behind her.

I smile as Teddy waves to me, and I set the clothes basket down, the clothesline full of clothes.

"Hey you." He says and I sit on his lap as Raven twirls around and looks at me, her green eyes shining brilliantly.

There was a blue butterfly flying around us, and Teddy puts his hand on my stomach and I smile as I look around us.

I wonder if Lily was better, she was in the hospital, St Mungo's, and she was having her babies.

Lucy was with Roxanne, the two of them were becoming closer and closer, and I knew it was only a matter of time before they got themselves into more trouble.

Then there was Dominique, where on earth was my sister?

I know she's still alive.

Just somehow I know.

I felt it when Katie died, I not only watched it, but I felt her leave this world, I felt Louis leave as well.

I've lost two people already, my daughter and my brother, but what about my sister?

Lucy was safe, I'd owe Lily that for the rest of my life, I can't lose Dominique.

Raven looks at me holding out a violet and offering it to me.

"Mum look a flower." She says and I smile as her black hair billows around her, and I sit on the ground, sitting her on my lap as Teddy puts his hand on my shoulder and smiles at Raven.

"It's beautiful. It's a violet you know." I say and she smiles.

"There wasn't any back in the Ministry District." She replies and I take it, smelling it, the sweet scent over powering me and I sigh.

"It smells good. Why don't you keep it, Rav?" I ask her and she smiles.

"I'd like that, mum." She says and I smile.

"Raven, sit down sweetheart." I say and she sits down across from me, and I smile and pull her closer, till our bare feet our touching, her cute pink nail polish sparkling in the sunlight.

"Am I in trouble, mum, dad?" Raven asks and Teddy smiles and moves from me to her, pulling her onto his lap, and brushing a piece of hair out of her face, then they both look to me.

"Of course not, Rav. I just came back from St Mungo's actually." I say and she smiles.

"Did you see Lily? Is she alright?" Raven asks and I smile.

"She's alright, Rav. She's just sick is all, but I'm sure she'll be fine. That's not actually why I went though, Raven." I say and she looks at me, cocking her head to the side.

"Why did you go then, mum?" She asks and I smile slightly at her and Teddy squeezes her arm.

"Raven did you like having a sibling? Your sister for example did you like having her around?" I ask and she sighs, looking at the ground.

"I miss her. I miss Molly, always. I liked having her around, she was a good big sister. She took care of me, and she was the first person who ever truly loved me." She says her voice saddened and I sigh and look at Teddy.

"I know, love. And you know Teddy and I would never try to take her place right?" I ask and she nods, so I continue,"You have plenty of people now who love you, Ravenna. Especially Teddy and I."

"I know you'll always be my mum and dad no matter what." Raven says and I smile and nod.

"Yes, Rav. And you know that you're our daughter. You also know we had a daughter before you, right?" I ask her and she nods.

"Yeah, Katie. I watched her..." Raven says her voice trailing off and Teddy's eyes meet mine, sadness filling his face and I bite my lip as I choke back a sob.

"Yes." I continue warily,"Raven, would you like a little sister or brother?"

She looks at me her face scrunching up and looking confused.

"It'd be fun to be a big sister. I guess. Why do you ask?" She asks clearly confused.

"Sweetie, you're going to be a big sister." I say and she sighs audibly.

"You mean... My old dad, Percy, he's having another baby? I can't let him, he doesn't like children! Molly and I aren't there it'd just be the baby and him. I have to get the baby." Raven says and I shake my head and Teddy chuckles.

"Ravenna, love, your mum, Vic, she's having a baby. She's pregnant." Teddy says in between laughs and Raven's mouth drops open.

"Really mum? Really dad?" She asks and I nod and place my hands over the stomach and she launches herself into my arms.

"Yeah, Raven." I say laughing, wondering if Katie would have had the same reaction.

Or a reaction all her own.

"Is it a baby brother or a baby sister?" She asks and I smile.

"It's a baby sister, Raven. We have a few names in mind and were wondering what you thought." I say and she smiles brilliantly.

"I want to help, with my little sister." She says and I smile.

Teddy comes closer to us, sitting to my side and Raven sits in front of me.

"Well Teddy had a mother and father who died in the war, Tonks and Remus. And my mother and father who fought in the war is Bill and Fleur, and we were wondering if maybe you could pick out a name from one of these four." I say and Raven beams and puts both hands on her cheeks, resting her elbows on her knees, deep in thought.

"Remus. But make it a girl version, like... Remy." Raven says and I look to Teddy.

He places his hand on top of mine over my stomach, and Raven looks at me her eyes fixated upon my stomach.

"Remy." I say thoughtfully.

I liked it.

I liked it a lot.

"Victorie, Teddy, Raven and Remy. And our little angel Katie." Teddy says and I smile.

"It sounds like a family." I say my accent clear and Teddy smiles.

"A family." Raven says and I smile.

"Yes, Ravenna." I say and she rests her head on my stomach.

Her arms wrap around me and she sighs, "I'd like that."

"I love you Ravenna Molly Weasley Lupin Potter." I say and the three of us laugh at her extremely long name.

"Mum when is Remy going to be here?" She asks and Teddy smiles.

"Six months, love." Teddy says and Raven smiles.

Teddy wraps his arm around my shoulder and I rest my head on his chest.

"I can't wait." She says and I smile and hold her close to me.

"Neither can I, Rav. Neither can I." I say my voice trailing off as the sun begins to set, the wind blowing through our hair and the flowers smelling delicious around us.

We were just one step closer to our little piece of forever.

**Hey guys; There's the one-shot. It will remain a one-shot, and let me know what you thought of it. It won't really make sense if you haven't read Lily Potter & The Wizarding Games. Anyway as always review!**


End file.
